Su Manager
by ReaCGH
Summary: ¿Ella? La artista pop revelación. ¿Yo? Su manager. ¿El problema? Tiene conquistas cada noche. ¿Y qué? Estoy enamorado de ella...
1. prólogo

¡Hola! Esta es una pequeña historia que, si gusta, tendrá unos 4 o 5 capítulos más prólogo y epílogo. Todo es elección vuestra… Aquí os dejo con el prólogo de Su Manager:

Y allí estaba ella, subida encima del escenario, dando todo de ella para sus queridos fans. Y mientras tanto, yo aquí, cuidando de que su nueva conquista no se vaya con cualquiera de las modelos que pasean por el back stage. Es patético. Todos los días son igual: arregla su agenda, acompáñala a las entrevistas o eventos importantes, vamos al estudio a grabar o componer, dirijámonos al estadio-teatro-descampado donde es el concierto por la noche, quedase en el back stage durante su concierto con la conquista del día, vamos al hotel y, por último, aguanta las ganas que tienes de estrangular al tipo que esta con ella en su habitación mientras tu únicamente piensas en ella y en lo felices que seriáis juntos. Lo repito, es patético. Pero el patético soy yo. ¿A quién se le ocurre enamorarse de tu jefa? ¿De la persona que si se entera de tus sentimientos seguramente te despida? ¿A quién se le ocurre enamorarse de la cantante revelación del año? ¿De Isabella Swan? Sólo a un estúpido. A mí. Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1

_Vale. En vista de que la historia ha gustado en general, la continuo hoy… Aquí está el primer capítulo de Su Manager._

(…)

Y allí estaba ella, subida encima del escenario, dando todo de ella para sus queridos fans. Y mientras tanto, yo aquí, cuidando de que su nueva conquista, Jasper no se qué, no se vaya con cualquiera de las modelos que pasean por el back stage. Es patético. Todos los días son igual: arregla su agenda, acompáñala a las entrevistas o eventos importantes, vamos al estudio a grabar o componer, dirijámonos al estadio-teatro-descampado donde es el concierto por la noche, quedase en el back stage durante su concierto con la conquista del día, vamos al hotel y, por último, aguanta las ganas que tienes de estrangular al tipo que esta con ella en su habitación mientras tu únicamente piensas en ella y en lo felices que seriáis juntos. Todo eso desde el día en que un ojeador la vio en el café en el que tocaba. Lo repito, es patético. Pero el patético soy yo. ¿A quién se le ocurre enamorarse de tu jefa? ¿De la persona que si se entera de tus sentimientos seguramente te despida? ¿De tu mejor amiga desde la infancia? ¿A quién se le ocurre enamorarse de la cantante revelación del año? ¿De Isabella Swan? ¿De la persona que, aun después de haberte negado, te pidió que le quitaras la virginidad en el instituto? Sólo a un estúpido. A mí. Edward Cullen.

Nosotros hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, yo tendría unos trece años y ella once o doce años más o menos. Sus padres se mudaron al pueblo en el que yo vivía, Folks. Se mudaron a la casa de al lado y, desde el primer momento, congenió perfectamente con mi hermana pequeña, Alice, que tenía su misma edad. Desde ese momento entró en mi vida y poco después se desencadenaría lo que me ha estado atormentando noche tras noche hasta hoy. Yo siempre he sido un muchacho con mucho éxito entre las chicas. Nunca me ha faltado novia. Pero nunca he sido feliz con ellas. No lo he sido por una sencilla razón, mi corazón pertenecía única y exclusivamente a la mejor amiga de mi hermana y mejor amiga mía: Isabella Swan, o Bella como prefiere que la llamen. Solo habían pasado dos meses cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba, pero, por aquel entonces me consideraba muy mayor para ella. Cinco años después me pidió algo de lo que aun me arrepiento, que le quitara la virginidad. Al principio me negué, ella quería hacerlo conmigo porque mi hermana ya lo había hecho y ella era la única de sus amigas que aun no había tenido novio, cosa que me alegraba bastante. El problema era que yo sabía que una vez hayamos hecho el amor, yo no podría dejarla ir, pero me insistió e insistió hasta que al final cedí. Fue maravilloso. Al día siguiente, ella ya no estaba en mi cama por lo que fui a buscarla al café de siempre. Allí hablaba con un tipo mayor, mucho mayor. Ni que decir de los celos que me entraron al verlos tan juntos y a ella tan sonriente, pero más tarde me enteré de lo que cambiaria el resto de nuestras vidas. Ese tipo era un productor. La había escuchado cantar la semana pasada en ese mismo café, donde había dado un concierto por petición del dueño, y le había encantado. La ofrecía grabar un disco con sus canciones. Ella, por supuesto aceptó. Grabó su disco y fue un verdadero éxito en las listas de ventas lanzándola al estrellato. Eso nos lleva hasta el día de hoy. ¿Cómo llegué a ser su manager? Fácil. Tengo don de palabra, buena presencia y soy una de las pocas personas en las que confía ciegamente. ¿Qué pasó con nuestra relación? Nunca he podido decirle mis sentimientos. AL principio fue porque no nos veíamos, luego porque empezó con sus amigos, siempre estaba rodeada de gente, y finalmente, empezó con sus conquistas. Siempre me he conformado con formar parte de su entorno pero, este último, Jasper, es diferente. Llevan saliendo como pareja oficial dos meses. Dos meses de puro sufrimiento y tortura para mí y mi salud mental. Si esto sigue así, voy a perder la cabeza…

(…)

Un principio cortito… El prólogo está incluido pero con algunas pequeñas modificaciones. Intentaré subir pronto el segundo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

Follow me on Twitter


	3. Chapter 2

_Siento la tardanza… _

_(…)_

13 de Septiembre. Para muchos una fecha normal. Para mí, un infierno. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bella y, como todos los años, mi hermana Alice va a dar una fiesta en su honor. Fiesta a la que no estoy invitado por cierto. ¿Qué por qué no me invita mi propia hermana a la fiesta de mi "jefa"? Fácil. La última vez la cagué. Me emborraché y tuvieron que llevarme a la habitación. Aun que creo que este año se lo agradezco. No tendré que ver como el amor de mi vida se pasa la noche besuqueándose y toqueteando con _su novio. _Le odio. Ya llevaban tres meses de noviazgo. Todo un logro para Bella. Y ya llevaba tres meses muriéndome cada vez que les veía juntos y felices. A mi hermana Alice tampoco parece caerle muy bien ese tal Jasper pero lo disimula mejor que yo.

El día de hoy, nuestra agenda se reducía notablemente por lo que Bella y yo pasaríamos menos tiempo juntos. ¿He dicho ya lo poco que me gusta esta fecha? De momento estábamos camino del estudio de grabación en mi discreto porsche 911 carrera blanco. Me gustan los coches…

-¿Qué te ocurre Edward?- Dijo una voz angelical a mi lado haciendo que yo pegue un bote del susto.

-Nada. Pensaba.- Le contesté mientras ella se reía de mi reacción.

-Siento que tu hermana no te deje venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. No hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión…- Dijo afligida Bella.

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo único malo es que no podré vigilarte para que no bebas…- Le dije bromeando. Quería vigilarla pero no precisamente para que no bebiera sino para que cierto rubio de ojos azules no estuviese rondando toda la noche a su alrededor.

-Sabes que no beberé, no te preocupes por eso.-Contestó inocentemente.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer mientras en la habitación de al lado se desata la tercera guerra mundial?-

-Pues, la verdad, no lo sé. Quizás ver alguna película interesante o leer algún libro, total, dormir va a ser imposible…- Mentí. Iba a emborracharme como nunca.

-Pues sinceramente, espero que tengas suerte y puedas concentrarte para cualquiera de esas cosas. Alice siempre invita a demasiada gente y pone la música demasiado alta.- Dijo Bella.

-Ya, esa es mi hermanita. Invita a demasiada gente siempre y cuando no tenga vínculos familiares con ellas…- Bromeé yo.

-En realidad… ha invitado a tu primo Emmet.- Refutó Bella tímidamente.

-Gracias. Acabo de confirmar lo que sospechaba. El problema es mío.- Dije entre enfadado y bromeando. ¿Por qué están invitados todos menos yo? Aparqué el coche delante del estudio de grabación. Nos esperaban dos horas de grabaciones antes de ir de vuelta al hotel donde nos hospedábamos y donde, lógicamente, seria la fiesta.

(…)

Las tres de la madrugada. Desde la habitación de al lado sale un ruido ensordecedor procedente seguramente de un equipo de música último modelo con mas buffers de los que se podrían contar. La fiesta organizada por mi queridísima hermana es la culpable de todo ese ruido pero el hecho de que yo esté despierto y me esté tomando una botella de ron yo solo no es ese. No es que no me hayan invitado sino que la homenajeada es la única mujer del mundo con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida y, ella, está en la fiesta con su novio. Eso se merece otro trago.

Unos golpes en la puerta se hacen oír por encima del ruido de la música. Me acerco tambaleándome mínimamente hasta ella para abrirla llevándome una grata sorpresa en el acto. Es Bella. Aunque la alegría de verla en mi puerta dura poco. Esta llorando.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- Le pregunto preocupado haciendo que pase a mi habitación.

-Edward…- dijo como pudo debido al llanto.

-Tranquila Bella. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estás en tu fiesta?- No entendía qué hacia aquí.

Jasper… él…- Empezó a decir entre sollozos.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- Le pregunté enfadado. Si ese desgraciado le había hecho algo yo…

-No… bueno… yo…- Me corto Bella.- Yo iba al baño y…- Continuó.- Llamé a la puerta pero no contestaron, aun así se oía ruido.- Decía entre sollozos, ya, más controlados.- Asique abrí la puerta. Alguien podía necesitar ayuda pero… los vi.- Finalizó Bella.

-¿A quién viste?- Le pregunté curioso. Si pensaba que diciéndome eso yo tenía idea de quien hablaba estaba muy equivocada.

-Alice y Jasper… juntos… dios soy tan tonta…- Se lamentaba mi pobre Bella. Ese desgraciado la había engañado con mi hermana. Con su mejor amiga.- Y pensar que iba a acostarme con él…- Dijo Bella afligida. Yo fruncí el ceño a causa de los celos que me provocaba el saber eso. Ya lo intuía pero era muy diferente eso a saberlo con seguridad.- Lo siento Edward, sé que es tu hermana y que no quieres saber eso pero…- Se disculpó cuando vio mi ceño fruncido. Al darme cuenta de que Alice era mi hermana mi ceño se frunció más.

-Voy a matarle. Ahora vuelvo.- Le dije separándome de ella. Hasta ahora la había estado abrazando en el sofá de la habitación de hotel donde había estado bebiendo.

-No Edward. Quédate conmigo.-Me pidió inocentemente. Me coloqué a su lado en el sofá y ella se apoyó en mí.- ¿Estabas bebiendo Edward?- Me preguntó viendo las botellas que había encima de la mesa. Había una prácticamente terminada y dos enteras.

-Sí. No había nada bueno en la tele asique me pareció la mejor opción.- Le dije la verdad a medias. No había nada en la televisión.

-¿Te importa si me uno a ti?- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos con esas lagunas de chocolate que tenia por ojos. Yo también quería unirme a ella, pero no en el mismo sentido que ella a mí.

-Claro.

(…)

El sol de la mañana me hizo abrir los ojos lentamente haciendo que un agudo dolor de cabeza aporreara mi sien. Me sentía pleno, satisfecho. Como si hubiese pasado la noche haciendo el amor con alguien. Alguien como la persona que estaba dormida en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude y los enfoqué en esa persona. ¿Bella? Dios, otra vez no. Al menos esta vez, yo me he despertado antes.

(…)

_Siento haber tardado tanto en continuar con la historia pero es que empecé con los exámenes, luego con las recuperaciones y así hasta la semana pasada que me puse un poco pachuchilla. Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todo el mundo. A partir de ahora las cosas se complican…_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Follow me on twitter!_


End file.
